WO 2011/100770 A1 has disclosed a steering column of the type mentioned in the introduction, which steering column has a clamping bolt which is rotatable about its longitudinal axis and which is equipped with a toothing encircling the longitudinal axis of the clamping bolt. An actuation lever is pressed axially, by way of a joining surface which is composed of plastic and which encircles the longitudinal axis of the clamping bolt, onto the toothing of the clamping bolt, wherein the teeth of the toothing at least partially dig into the joining surface. During this axial pressing-on process, a relatively high axial force acts on the clamping device, whereby a certain amount of deformation may arise in the clamping device, such that desired small tolerances are not adhered to, or even retroactive adjustments are necessary.
WO 2010/022855 A1 has disclosed the connection of an actuation lever of a clamping device to a clamping piece which is rotated by the actuation lever during the opening and closing movements, wherein the connection permits a rotation between the actuation lever and the clamping piece if a torque acting between the actuation lever and the clamping piece exceeds a threshold value. Said connection may be a positively locking and/or non-positively locking connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,021 A presents a positively locking connection of an actuation lever to the clamping device of a steering column. EP 0 661 474 B1 has disclosed a positively locking shaft or shank fastening in a bore of a receiving part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,236 A presents a connection of an actuation lever to a clamping bolt of a clamping device by means of a screw connection and press fit.